


Stoned On Your Love

by quirkthescribbler



Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, if you get cavities don't blame me, singing!Husk, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Angel walks in on Husk singing while he finishing up at the bar, and starts to wonder just who he might be singing about.Part of HuskerDust Week 2021.  Prompt: Voice
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Stoned On Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> If you'd like to hear the song used in this fic, it's "Tennessee Whiskey" as sung by Chris Stapleton, but this particular cover with a baritone singing melody in the first part was what solidified the choice of song for this story.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqCQYHA_LYg

Angel was exhausted. It had been a long day, to say the least. Val had him working the streets in the morning, and then in the studio for the afternoon, and long story short it was well past 1:00 am now and he was pretty sure he hadn’t eaten anything substantial since he’d left the hotel earlier that morning. He wasn’t sure what had crawled up Val’s ass and died, to have had him working that hard on any given day, but needless to say Angel was grateful that tomorrow was his day off. 

He opened the front door to the hotel and walked through the dim hotel lobby, the only light shining being the one over the joint bar and front desk area. He didn’t see Husk behind the bar, but he also wasn’t taking the time to look closely - the first thing on his mind was getting something from the kitchen to eat.

After having his fill of the leftovers in the fridge, Angel wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and nod off to dreamland, but as he left the kitchen, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

Husk had returned to the bar in the time that Angel had been eating, wiping down the glassware for the night. He’d been humming as Angel walked back into the lobby, but it soon evolved into a soft song under his breath.

_“_ _Used to spend my nights out in a barroom,_

_Liquor was the only love I've known…”_

Angel pressed himself into the shadows, making sure not to be seen. He knew if Husk realized he was there, he’d stop, and he didn’t want that. The old barcat was usually so closed off, so snarky; it was refreshing to see that he’d let his walls down from time to time.

“ _But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom’_

_And brought me back from being too far gone.”_

Since when did Husk have a singing voice like this? His deep timbre lent itself to the lyrics and melody perfectly, a slow and somber tune weaving around Angel like soft caress. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, arms hugging himself, as he closed his eyes and simply listened to the lyrics.

_“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey,_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine…”_

Angel couldn’t help but wonder who Husk was thinking about. He sang with too much emotion to be faking it. Maybe someone from his first life? He couldn’t think of anyone in Hell that it could be. Unless… did Husk have a secret second life? What if he met someone outside of the hotel? What if they were dating and keeping it hush?

And why did that bother Angel so much?

_“You're as warm as a glass of brandy,_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time”_

Angel tried to push the jealousy from his heart. He didn’t have any kind of claim on Husk. They got along well, had some good late night talks together. And sure, if Husk ever asked him for a night together, he’d give it to him in a heartbeat. Hell, he’d give him a night he’d never forget. 

But he wasn’t under any delusions. Husk didn’t belong to him. 

_“I’ve looked for love in all the sa--”_

Angel murmured a curse as his phone began to vibrate loudly, pinging with a text. He quickly silenced it, but it was too late. Husk’s fur was standing on end, squinting into the darkness and looking right at Angel. “How long have you been there?” he asked, his tone wary.

Angel shrugged, stepping away from the wall. No use in hiding now. “Not terribly long. Heard a verse and a chorus. That’s it.”

Husk pursed his lips in annoyance. “So the whole time.”

Another shrug from Angel. “I guess so, then.”

“Well, get it out then.”

Angel furrowed his brow, confused. “Come again?”

“Whatever snarky little comment you have ta say about my terrible singing. I’m sure you’ve got some little quip you’ve been _dyin’_ ta say.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “The only quip I got is why the hell didja stop? If I didn’t like ya singin’, I wouldn’t ‘ave been hidin’ in the shadows listenin’, now, would I?”

Husk grumbled, still giving Angel a mistrustful stare. “Ya don’t hafta flatter me.”

“Since when have I _ever?”_ Angel asked, walking over to the bar and taking a seat on his normal barstool.

“You flirt with me every goddamn day!”

“Yeah! Because I like ya, Husk!”

Oh fuck. Had he actually said that out loud?

A resigned sigh fell from Angel’s lips. “I like ya, Husk.” The cat’s eyes widened. “You treat me like a person instead of some kind of object. I like spendin’ time with ya. And yeah, it’s fun ta poke fun at ya, but only when we’re on the same page - not at ya expense.”

Husk stayed silent, going back to his task of wiping down the glassware and mixing tools. Angel rested his chin in one of his hands. “Ya sounded like ya had someone in mind while you were singin’.” Husk’s movements paused briefly before continuing, and Angel noticed a slight pink to his cheeks. “Ya don’t hafta tell me. I’m not gonna make ya, if ya don’t wanna. But you could keep singing?” Angel felt a blush rise up in his own face. “I really was enjoyin’ it. And I had a long day...”

Husk cut his eyes over to Angel before turning his back to him, still going about his menial task. Angel bit back a frustrated sigh. If Husk wasn’t comfortable, he certainly wasn’t going to force it, but he’d wanted--

_“I've looked for love in all the same old places…”_

Angel looked up as Husk started singing again, back still turned to him. He watched as the old man grabbed a bottle of whiskey - the decanter that held the good shit.

_“Found the bottom of a bottle's always dry…”_

Husk grabbed two lowballs and put them on the countertop, pouring a hefty drink in both.

_“But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it…”_

Husk finally turned around, and met Angel’s gaze for only a second before his eyes cut to his feet, too embarrassed - nervous? - to keep any kind of eye contact for too long. A glass in each hand, he crossed over to the other side of the bar where Angel was seated, and offered one to the spider.

_“'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high…”_

Angel’s heart beat harder, so loud he swore Husk could hear it. He grabbed the glass in front of his and lifted it to his lips as he continued to listen, if for any reason to disguise the slight tremble to his hand.

_“You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine…”_

Angel felt his heart leap into his throat as Husk laced his fingers with Angel’s free hand, still resting on the bar top. When he looked up to Husk’s face again, he was staring at him directly, fighting through his own flustered feelings, singing the last two lines quietly so only they could hear.

_“You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time.”_

Oh god. Oh fuck. Did Husk… was he?

Husk leaned in, only stopping a hair’s breadth away from Angel’s lips. He was giving the choice to Angel. They could go forward with this, or he could lean away, pretend nothing happened, go back to the way things had always been.

_Fuck_ that. He wasn’t stupid.

Angel leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Husk’s, one hand coming up to caress his cheek. He felt Husk’s palm cover the back of his own, deepening the kiss, and Angel inhaled shakily. He felt like his whole being was vibrating, every hair standing on end.

When Angel pulled back to look at Husk, the old cat opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He rested his forehead against Angel’s, and the spider reveled in the closeness. 

“Didja know I was singin’ about you?” questioned Husk, voice low and soft.

“I didn’t. But… I think I hoped you were.”

Husk chuckled at the confession. “Glad to hear we’re on that same page, then.”

Angel, rubbing his nose against Husk’s, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and asked sweetly, “Can ya sing it again, Husky?”

Husk smiled, genuinely, and Angel kissed his lips between each line as he started again.

“ _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey,_

_You're as sweet as strawberry wine,_

_You're as warm as a glass of brandy,_

_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time…”_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing for today's prompt! I had this idea for a while but honestly didn't think I'd get it done in time for today, but somehow managed to crank this out in less than twenty-four hours. So please forgive any typos or repetitive text!
> 
> ETA: **Fanart by the lovely Venton on Twitter!!** I love love love this piece and I hope y'all do too!
> 
> Find Me Elsewhere!  
> tumblr: quackquackquirk
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
